neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
Paint Brush
In Neopets, a paint brush is an item used to permanently change the colour of pets and petpets. "Paint brush" is often abbreviated to "PB". There are the four basic colors, such as Red, Yellow, Green, and Blue but also a multitude of other colour with new ones often being released, these can be rather exciting such as Faerie and Wraith and Maraquan. More expensive appearances often come with paintbrush clothing too; for instance Christmas, Royal or Halloween. Paint brushes tend to be the most wanted and expensive item in the game, so users are warned to avoid scams making false promises of paint brushes. A few paintbrushes are rather easy to obtain too so different brushes can have very different prices. Some below 50,000 while others are more than 5 million. Users used to be tricked by thinking plushie paint brushes were actual paint brushes. The baby paint brush plushie is just a toy for instance. Also tthe Stone and the glass paint brush don't paint your pet either, since those colors were retired. Paint brushes can be found from the Trading Post or the Shop Wizard, and can also be won as a prize from games like the Wheel of Excitement, Wheel of Monotony, or Fruit Machine. The alien Aisha vending machine has the potential to give out any paint brush when you put in nerkmids. Paint brushes are one of the many ways to change your pet. Sparkly Paint Brushes Sparkly Paint Brushes are not magical like the other ones and are actually categorized as school supplies. You cannot paint your pet with them. Types of Paintbrushes babypaintbrush.gif|Baby Paint Brush Paintbrush_biscuit.gif|Biscuit Paint Brush Bluepntbrsh.gif|Blue Paint Brush Brownpntbrush.gif|Brown Paint Brush Paintbrush_camo.gif|Camouflage Paint Brush candy paint brush.gif|Candy Paint Brush Checkeredpntbrush.gif|Checkered Paint Brush Christmaspntbrush.gif|Christmas Paint Brush cloudpntbrush.gif|Cloud Paint Brush pb_darigan.gif|Darigan Paint Brush Pntbrush_dimensional.gif|Dimensional Paint Brush Discopntbrush.gif|Disco Fever Paint Brush Electricbluepntbrush.gif|Electric Blue Paint Brush Eventidepaintbrush.gif|Eventide Paint Brush Faeriepaintbrush.gif|Faerie Paint Brush Firepntbrush.gif|Fire, Fire, Your Pants on Fire Paint Brush pb_elderly.gif|Get Off My Lawn Paint Brush ghostpntbrush.gif|Ghost Paint Brush Glasspntbrush.gif|Glass Paint Brush glowingpntbrsh.gif|Glowing Paint Brush Golden_paintbrush.jpg|Golden Paint Brush Greenpntbrsh.gif|Green Paint Brush greypntbrush.gif|Grey Paint Brush halloweenpntbrsh.gif|Halloween Paint Brush invisiblepntbrsh.gif|Invisible Paint Brush Desertpaintbrush.gif|Lost Desert Paint Brush Paintbrush__lutari_island.gif|Lutari Paint Brush Maractitepaintbrush.gif|Maractite Paint Brush maraquanpntbrush.gif|Maraquan Paint Brush Paintbrush marble.gif|Marble Paint Brush islandpntbrush.gif|Mystery Island Paint Brush 66421.gif|Oil Paint Brush Orange paint brush.gif|Orange Paint Brush Paintbrush origami.gif|Origami Paint Brush Paintbrush Pastel.png|Pastel Paint Brush Pink paint brush.gif|Pink Paint Brush piratepntbrush.gif|Pirate Paint Brush Plushiepaintbrush.gif|Plushie Paint Brush Paintbrush polkadot.gif|Polka Dot Paint Brush purplepntbrsh.gif|Purple Paint Brush rainbowpntbrsh.gif|Rainbow Paint Brush redpntbrsh.gif|Red Paint Brush relic_pntbrush.gif|Relic Paint Brush Paintbrush_royal.gif|Royal Paint Brush Sketchpntbrush.gif|Scritchy Sketchy Paint Brush shadowpntbrsh.gif|Shadow Paint Brush silverpntbrsh.gif|Silver Paint Brush Skunkpaintbrush.gif|Skunk Paint Brush Paintbrush snowman.gif|Snow Paint Brush greenwhitedotspntbrush.gif|Speckled Paint Brush Halfandhalfpntbrsh.gif|Split Paint Brush spottedpntbrush.gif|Spotted Paint Brush starspntbrush.gif|Starry Paint Brush StealthyPaintBrush.gif|Stealth Paint Brush Paintbrush steampunk.gif|Steampunk Paint Brush Stonepntbrush.gif|Stone Paint Brush strawberrypntbrush.gif|Strawberry Fields Forever Paint Brush stripedpntbrsh.gif|Striped Paint Brush Swamppngbrush.gif|Swamp Gas Paint Brush Paintbrush toy.gif|Toy Paint Brush Transparentpaintbrush.gif|Transparent Paint Brush tyrannianpntbrush.gif|Tyrannian Paint Brush Usukipaintbrush.gif|Usuki Paint Brush Paintbrush water.gif|Water Paint Brush Whitepntbrsh.gif|White Paint Brush Paintbrush woodland.gif|Woodland Paint Brush Paintbrush wraith.gif|Wraith Paint Brush Yellow paint brush.gif|Yellow Paint Brush Paintbrush zombie.gif|Zombie Paint Brush Petpet Paintbrushes Petpetbrush_black.gif|Black Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_blue.gif|Blue Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_brown.gif|Brown Petpet Paint Brush Checkered_ppp.gif|Checkered Petpet Paint Brush Christmas_petpetbrush.gif|Christmas Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_clay.gif|Clay Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_cloud.gif|Cloud Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_custard.gif|Custard Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_darigan.gif|Darigan Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_disco.gif|Disco Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_dung.gif|Dung Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_elderly.gif|Elderly Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_electric.gif|Electric Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_eventide.gif|Eventide Petpet Paint Brush Faerie_petpetbrush.gif|Faerie Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_fire.gif|Fire Petpet Paint Brush Ghost_petpetbrush.gif|Ghost Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_glowing.gif|Glowing Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_green.gif|Green Petpet Paint Brush Grey_petpetbrush.gif|Grey Petpet Paint Brush Hall_petpetbrush.gif|Halloween Petpet Paint Brush Invisiblepntbrsh.gif|Invisible Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_island.gif|Island Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_desert.gif|Lost Desert Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_magma.gif|Magma Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_maractite.gif|Maractite Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_maraquan.gif|Maraquan Petpet Paint Brush Mutant_petpetbrush.gif|Mutant Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_orange.gif|Orange Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_pink.gif|Pink Petpet Paint Brush Petpet_pirate.gif|Pirate Petpet Paint Brush Plushie_petpetbrush.gif|Plushie Petpet Paint Brush Purple_petpetbrush.gif|Purple Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_rainbow.gif|Rainbow Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_red.gif|Red Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_robot.gif|Robot Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_royal.gif|Royal Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_sketch.gif|Sketch Petpet Paint Brush Petpet_snow_pntbrsh.gif|Snow Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_spotted.gif|Spotted Petpet Paint Brush 61583.gif|Spring Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_starry.gif|Starry Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_stealthy.gif|Stealthy Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_tyrannian.gif|Tyrannian Petpet Paint Brush 59709.gif|Valentine Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_water.gif|Water Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_white.gif|White Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_woodland.gif|Woodland Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_yellow.gif|Yellow Petpet Paint Brush Petpetbrush_zombie.gif|Zombie Petpet Paint Brush Related * Morphing Potion * Lab Ray * Baby Paint Brush * Chia Pop Eventide Paint Brush Category:PetCare Category:Colour